onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Deletion/Merge of Useless Character Pages
Hopefully a quick forum.... Basically, we have a lot of useless character articles that I'd to get deleted/merged. These characters haven't made an appearance anywhere, only their name has been mentioned. And for most of them, only in the anime. There is no reason to think that they'll ever be anything but filler names, so I see no point in having separate articles for them. The list goes: Cactus Island, Sapoten Graveyard: *Okohsim-Eda *Ekusonhok-Adu *Ihsakat EkiihsoY *Imuzak Akoijuf *Lyu-Manas *Mr. Sacrifice Names on gravestones, nothing more. All of them besides Mr. Sacrifice only appear in the anime and are references to people who work on the series. They should be trivia. Mr. Sacrifice's name, though, appears in the manga and follows the BW agent naming, so I think he should be merged to the BW article. Impel Down: *Roche Tomson *George Black As seen on a list of Level 5 prisoners. Should be merged into Impel Down#Prisoners Corrida Colosseum: *Komaking An anime only name on a list of participants. Should be merged into the Corrida Colosseum article. So yeah, discuss. 21:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Meh, I think they're kind of funny, we should keep them As long as they're noted that they're anime only or name only. What's the harm? 21:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm in favor of this merger. We did something similar on Bleach Wiki with a bunch of characters who either only appeared in one chapter or who didn't get expanded on enough to be worthy of a full article for themselves, and grouping them together on one page sets a standard for what should and should not be a full-fledged article, so I'm all for it.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Delete everything but Mr. Sacrifice which should be merged into the Baroque Works article and the others can be noted in trivia. Merge Roche Thompson and "George" Black into Impel down article and merge Komaking into Corrida Colosseum article. SeaTerror (talk) 21:56, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I really hate it when this Wiki does that. No we should not merge them. Joekido (talk) 22:34, February 28, 2015 (UTC) If there is enough information for the articles, I'm in favour for keeping them. If there isn't, merging them into a singular page similar to Animal Species might be a good idea. Besty17 22:37, February 28, 2015 (UTC) We should definitely keep these. 23:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm against merging them too. It's not harming the wiki by having more pages. 23:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Against merge. Who knows if either Impel Down guy will appear in Buggy's crew, plus I agree with what Calua said. 23:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Against merge, but for a reason that someone may consider stupid: we are a wiki. The thing that makes the difference between us and a classic site is the presence of a page for each character. --Meganoide (talk) 00:34, March 1, 2015 (UTC) But they aren't even characters. They're names. The graveyard ones are the worst: Six pages that are pretty much copies of each other. And five of them are just easter eggs referencing people who've worked on the series, which could work as a simple trivia point. If someone were to look them up on the wikia, wouldn't it be better for them all to be in the same place rather than scattered around? 00:45, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I support this merge. These articles are a waster of space, as I severely doubt any person would look these characters up, and if they did, what information would they get? Someone is more likely to go to the Baroque Works/Impel Down/Corrida Colosseum pages, where they would learn about these characters. I didn't even know these characters existed until this forum pointed it out. And people, stop arguing that doing this makes us more like Wikipedia; there's a fine line between a detailed encyclopedia of a world and a hodgepodge of random, cluttered, ultimately unimportant information. Delete the Baroque Works tombstone names except for Mr. Sacrifice who should be merged, and merge the others with the intended pages. 01:17, March 1, 2015 (UTC) This wouldn't make us like Wikipedia. If we were like Wikipedia then every single page on here would be deleted. SeaTerror (talk) 01:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I would accept the merge only if all easter eggs are deleted or merged somewhere. Stefan is a joke character that can be merged with the WB pirates; Chaton and Momousagi in the page of the Marines. Do we have a page for each joke Devil Fruit (Samu Samu no Mi, Ero Ero no Mi and another)? Then they should be merged with Paramecia. And probably others. Because, you know, all my examples are little pages with no effect on the series. --Meganoide (talk) 01:32, March 1, 2015 (UTC) The difference is that we have a picture and information about those characters. 01:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC) The very minimum that should be done is we delete those stupid tombstone characters other than Mr. Sacrifice. Those should be trivia at the most. SeaTerror (talk) 04:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, time for my REAL opinion. These articles have to go. I could settle for a merger, that's fine, but allowing them to have their own articles is insane. Why would simply having a name qualify a character to have an article? It's no more important than a nameless background character. At least those guys can be reoccuring. I say we should stick to the Kira rule: We need a name and a face. 14:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) So somebody answer the question, "what's the harm?" 15:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC) The harm is people constantly wanting to delete or merge them. It's more an administrative problem than the content not being relevant. 16:00, March 1, 2015 (UTC) So somebody answer the question, "How is presenting easter egg names that reference the anime staff as actual characters on five separate articles better than having a trivia point that would explain them all at once?" Not causing harm doesn't mean it's the best way to do things. 16:25, March 1, 2015 (UTC) The harm is having useless articles for no reason. SeaTerror (talk) 18:29, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Not everyone thinks they're useless. If they're already there then it's more work to delete the articles and merge them. And as people have said, since we're a wiki specialized on One Piece, we can get as detailed as possible, no matter how little the details affect the series. Nobody's having trouble because those pages exist, so it's not worth the effort to merge. Also if an avid reader just happens to search up one of these "useless characters" out of curiosity, it'd be cool if we had a page for all of them. Having more can never hurt. 18:47, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I can 100% guarantee that there's a 0% chance of ANYBODY ever searching for those backwards names. SeaTerror (talk) 19:40, March 1, 2015 (UTC) @JOP: # Answer my question above. # Having pages for these "characters" isn't detailed. It's redundant. Everything there is to say about them could just be merged to other articles/made into a trivia point as stated in my opening post. Currently the articles pretty much just speculate and state "nothing is known about...". # "Not worth the effort"? Nobody's forcing you to make these changes. I could do them all by myself if it came down to that. So yeah, useless argument. # If someone were to search them up, it would make no difference whether or not they have their own page or a section on another page. Or actually, it would: Having all the gravestone names in one place would be much better for someone who's trying to find info about them. Again, see my question. 19:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't like the idea of merging a page about a character with a non-character page and the same goes for other type of pages. I think we should merge only pages of the same kind, like characters with characters, places with places, etc. This is also because you are mixing up different pages from different categories.